


the prince and his lover

by woojihoon99



Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, gardener!woojin ??, jihoon is kind of like rapunzel???..., prince!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojihoon99/pseuds/woojihoon99
Summary: jihoon is a prince locked up in his tower. but one day, he falls in love.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Kudos: 21





	the prince and his lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble I wrote on twitter bc I was bored so it’s not that great haha. And pls ignore any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy~

jihoon was a handsome prince, locked up in his tower by his parents, the great king and queen of the province. 

they believed jihoon needed to be protected from all evil in the world until he was old enough to be crowned the king of their country at 18. 

jihoon would be 18 in a few months but for the past few weeks he had spotted a handsome, tanned man tending to the palace gardens, through his little gated window. everytime, he’d come at noon and water the pretty tulips outside. 

jihoon always wanted to shout through his window and ask for the person’s name. but each week he gets scared, never having talked to anyone outside of the castle since he was born. but one day, out of blue, the man looked up and caught jihoon staring right at him. jihoon flushed as red as the tulips he had been watering and his heart thumped against his chest as the stranger shoots jihoon a soft smile. 

jihoon thinks it’s his time to take his shot and ask him for his name. so he takes in a deep breath and pops his head out. “hey! you!” he startles and looks back up to jihoon. he must’ve been told by his parents about him for sure.

“a-are you talking to me?” the boy reddens, pointing to himself. 

jihoon grins, “duh, who else? what’s your name? i’m park jihoon, prince and soon to be king.”

“of course i know who you are, prince.” the stranger replies curtly, bowing to jihoon. “i am park woojin. the son of the gardener.”

“oh the son of?” jihoon questions. he did think the boy seemed quite young to take over from the previous gardener. “yes, prince, my father injured himself so i am taking over until he’s fit to work.”

“how old are you?” 

“i will turn 18 in november, prince. just a few months younger than you, prince.”

jihoon hums in acknowledgment. so they were the same age. “call me jihoon, woojin.”

woojin stiffens, “prince, if someone hears i might get into trouble.” 

jihoon laughs, “don’t worry, woojin. no one comes here. call me, jihoon. let’s be friends.”

woojin looks conflicted for a few seconds but nods and smiles brightly at jihoon, “ok jihoon. i’ll see you tomorrow.” 

jihoon beams, “see you tomorrow, woojin” 

jihoon made his first friend.

* * *

every day, the two would spend chatting about anything and everything. jihoon knew woojin was watering the flowers for way too long than he was supposed to. but he didn’t mind. jihoon likes talking to woojin. he likes talking to him a lot.

one day woojin came to water the plants, the younger had been doing some silly dance to make jihoon laugh, but he ended up knocking into the side of the tower. shockingly, the bricks crumbled away and with jihoon egging woojin on to keep hitting at it, they made way to a door.

“woojin, did you just find a way to get me out...?”

“wow, jihoon, i think-

woojin pauses as he pushes firmly against the door and it creaks open. “jihoon, there are stairs!”

jihoon gasps. he has stairs going down to a dead end. or so he thought. “woojin, go up! i’ll try and see if i can meet you.” 

“okay!”

jihoon scrambles down the steps, stopping at the end. he did think it looked weird, with the way it seemed rough and not like a simple wall. he bangs at it and it sounds hollow. jihoon curses at how he had never even thought to try see if it was something. he hits it more but it doesn’t do anything. he jumps when he hears banging against it. 

“jihoon! jihoon, is it you?” 

jihoon pushes his face up against the wall, “woojin, it’s me. it’s me, jihoon!”

“move aside, i’m going to try and break through with my body.” 

jihoon shouts an okay and presses himself up against the wall. it’s silent and then he hears a bang as woojin collides into it. “please, please work.” he whispers to himself.

he squeezes his eyes shut, hoping and praying. 

“yah! open your eyes.” 

what? jihoon slowly opens them and there is woojin standing right in front of him. there is someone who isn’t part of the staff or his family. it’s his friend, a very good friend.

jihoon feels overwhelmed. he starts crying and engulfs woojin in a hug. woojin is shocked but he holds back just as tight, shushing jihoon and trying to make him calm down. 

“shh, hey, it’s okay. i’m with you.”

jihoon flushes as he pulls away, embarrassedly. “sorry.” 

woojin chuckles and jihoon’s heart lunges at the snaggletooth up close (obviously, he’d caught sight of it before). 

“so, prince, mind giving me a room tour?” woojin grins, bowing.

jihoon scoffs, flicking woojin’s head and dragging the younger to his room. woojin, who manages to get comfortable anywhere, flops onto jihoon’s king-sized bed (not intentional). 

“you know i could behead you for just touching my bed?”

“go on, jihoon. you’d be a loner again.” woojin teases. 

jihoon growls and smacks woojin, “shut up. and be quiet!” 

woojin smirks and pulls jihoon down next to him, “you’ve never lain this close to another man before, right?” 

jihoon gasps. “park woojin!”

“shh don’t shout.” woojin cackles as jihoon scrambles away from him, likes he’s a hot iron. 

“woojin, i’m going to go call my executioner right now if you don’t behave.” jihoon threatens, though he’s just joking.

woojin pouts, “you wouldn’t. who would look after your tulips?” 

jihoon smiles, shaking his head and sitting beside woojin whose sat up against the headboard, “who’d look after me?” 

woojin blushes, “y-yeah exactly.”

jihoon sniggers and mumbles under his breath, “cute.” 

he watches as woojin wanders around the room like a child, gaping at everything around him. 

“jihoon, woah, you have armour made of gold? so cool.”

jihoon feels a rush of warmth.

“woojin?” 

woojin stops and turns to jihoon, “mmh?” 

“thank you - for being my friend.” 

woojin smiles, softly, rushing over to jihoon and grabbing his hand, “no, thank you, prince.”

* * *

jihoon had a month left until his throning ceremony and him and woojin had grown tighter than a seal. as the days went by, their feelings of friendship had overflowed and become feelings of like and soon love. the friendly banter became flirty nothings and every time their skins would touch, jihoon could feel that spark he had heard about in the old folks tales he’d read about. and as it become a week until his crowning, jihoon’s soul was bursting with love for park woojin.

it was already midnight but woojin had a reason for staying so late as he’d been tasked to prepare the flower decorations for jihoon’s crowing day. jihoon stayed up even though he had a rehearsal early tomorrow but he wanted to tell woojin something important.

woojin himself could feel the change in air tonight. it felt different from usual, it felt more tense but intimate in a way. 

“woojinie, come up.” jihoon hushes. 

woojin listens, clambering up the stone steps to jihoon’s room.

he can’t help but admire the way the prince shines under the moonlight. he looks ethereal and woojin couldn’t be more in love. but he was just a gardener and jihoon was going to be a king soon.

jihoon turns to woojin and beckons him over to the window sill, “woojin, i love you.” 

woojin stops, his smile falters. he knows but how can they be together?

“jihoonie, you know we can’t.” woojin makes his way over, softly grasping jihoon’s hands.

maybe, this could be the last time woojin could touch him. oddly, jihoon is still smiling brightly at him. jihoon reaches his hand over and grabs woojin’s face. he pulls the younger’s face down to his and presses a chaste kiss against woojin’s lips.

“i love you.” jihoon repeats. 

woojin lets out a shaky breath and connects their lips together against, “i love you, too.”

“woojinie, let’s run away together.” jihoon says against the other’s lips. 

woojin stops again and pulls back in shock, “w-what?”

“i want to run away. with you.” jihoon’s eyes glisten in the candlelight. 

“are you sure? because you know i will do anything for you.”

jihoon grins, “i would do anything for you too, love. i’ve even packed my bags.” 

jihoon laughs, shyly, pointing over to a packed satchel. 

woojin laughs loudly too, pressing a messy kiss onto his lips. “okay.”

“i really love you.”

“as do i, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
